


The Riddle Of Love

by Augurey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Family, Gen, Good Tom Riddle, Original Character(s), Young Tom Riddle
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey/pseuds/Augurey
Summary: Tief geliebt worden zu sein, hinterlässt immer eine Spur. Für Harry war die Liebe seiner Mutter ein Schutzschild. Doch was ist, wenn ein Kind die frühsten und tiefsten Erfahrungen ohne Elternliebe machen muss? Kann ein solches Kind vor dem Bösen gerettet werden? Calden Pince, Ministeriumsangestelter und Obscurialforscher, glaubt fest daran, dass Liebe im ersten Lebensjahr alles entscheidend ist. Als er dann im Herbst 1927 zufällig herausfindet, dass in einem Londoner Waisenhaus von allen verlassen ein magisches Baby heranwächst, ist seine Entscheidung schnell getroffen: Er wird den Jungen retten und in Liebe großziehen. Doch wird sein Vorhaben auch gelingen? Wichtelgeschichte für Liana-Medea





	The Riddle Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liana_Medea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_Medea/gifts).



> Hallo zusammen! Schön, dass ihr hereinschaut. :)
> 
> Diese Geschichte ist ein Wichtelgeschenk für die liebe Liana-Medea und im Rahmen eines Wichtelprojekts auf Fanfiktion.de entstanden. Gewünscht wurde eine Geschichte, in der Tom Riddle bei jemand Anderem als im Waisenhaus aufwächst und sich dadurch zum Guten entwickelt, aber ohne die üblichen Klischees von anderen Good!Voldemort-Fanfictions. Ich werde hier versuchen, über fünf bis sieben Kapitel diesem Wunsch nachzukommen.
> 
> Liebe Liana-Medea, als Wichtelmeisterin hat man natürlich ein paar Freiheiten sich die Rosinen rauszupicken ^^. Dein Steckbrief hatte mich sofort am Haken, auch wenn Tom Riddle eine Figur ist, über die ich so noch nie geschrieben habe und auch nicht zu meinen Favoriten zählt. Aber auch kenne diese Slytherin-Erbschafts-AUs und mag sie genauso gern wie du *hust* und Correction-Fics sind irgendwie meine Archillisferse. Mit anderen Worten: Die Aufgabe hat mich gereizt und ich hoffe, dass ich dir am Ende eine Geschichte präsentieren kann, die dir zumindest ein Bisschen gefällt. Folter- und Gewaltorgient gibt es hier nicht, allerdings ein paar Randerwähnungen bezüglich des Waisenhauses. Ich hoffe, das ist noch in Ordnung. Dir und allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> Augurey

_3\. November 1927_  
  
Das erste Jahr war das wichtigste, das entscheidende. Calder Pince musste es wissen. In seinem langjährigem Studium der Obskuriale, in den Papierbergen von Fallberichten, die er aus aller Welt zusammengetragen hatte, hatte es immer diese eine Gemeinsamkeit gegeben. Kinder, die im ersten Lebensjahr keine Liebe erfahren hatten, waren anfälliger. Von Australien bis Amerika, vom Nordpol bis zum Südpol einte es fast all jene kleinen Hexen und Zauberer, die ein solch schreckliches Schicksal erfahren hatten. Und doch… und doch hätte Calder nie gedacht, dass ihn dieses Wissen einmal an einen solchen Ort führen würde!   
  
Ein Knall, dann Stille. Die Welt hörte auf sich zu drehen als seine Füße nach dem Apparieren endlich wieder festen Boden berührten. Nichts blieb als die sanft fallenden Schneeflocken in der bitterkalten Luft und das alte Haus, das vor ihm aufragte. Einen Moment lang sah Calden sich um, ob ihn jemand bemerkt hätte, atmete tief durch und sammelte sich. Bissiger Novemberwind stach ihm in die Nase, ließ die grauen Härchen darin erzittern. Er war nicht mehr der Jüngste. Über siebzig Lebensjahre trug er bereits auf dem Buckel und die Verleihung der Doktorwürde an der Merlin Akademie für seine Erforschung der Obskuriale war nur noch eine verschwommene Erinnerung. Mehr als die Hälfte seines Lebens arbeitete er nun schon fürs Ministerium, behielt die Spur im Auge und stellte Mahnbescheide wegen Verstößen gegen den Erlass zur vernunftsgemäßen Beschränkung der Minderjährigenzauberei aus. Die Verwaltung des magischen Geburtsregisters sollte seine letzte Aufgabe sein, ein Jahr ruhiger Arbeit im Archiv ehe er in den Ruhestand gehen würde. Doch als er die Akten durchging, die ihm seine Vorgängerin hinterlassen hatte, trieb ihm eine davon einen eisigen Schauer in die Glieder:   
  
__Tom_ _Riddle_ _jr., geboren am 31.12.1926; Mutter:_ _Merope_ _Gaunt_ _(Hexe); Vater Tom_ _Riddle_ _sr_ _. (Muggel), lebend in London, England in einem Waisenhaus der_ _Muggle_ _.__  
  
Waisenhaus der Muggel! Waisenhaus, auch das wusste er aus seinen Studien, bedeutete für ein magisches Kind meist Einsamkeit und die Ferne jeder Liebe. Als die Luft rein war, wandte Calden sich um und musterte das Gebäude kritischen Blicks. Es war ein gedrungenes, düsteres Haus. Und abermals, wie schon vor Tagen als er das Dokument erstmals in den Händen hielt, fühlte er den kalten Hauch in seinem Rücken, der ihm die Nackenhärchen aufrichteten und der keineswegs ein Werk des Herbstfrostes war. Ja, hinter diesen Mauern mochten vielleicht Kinder leben. Doch der hochaufragende Zaun und das Tor aus gewundenen, eisernen Stäben, erinnerten ihn eher ein Gefängnis und gewisser Weise war es das ja auch. Sein Herz wurde schwer, als er seine Befrüchtungen bestätigt fand. Es war richtig, hier her zu kommen. Spätestens jetzt hätte sein Gewissen ihm keine ruhige Nacht mehr gegönnt. _Armer Tom Riddle, halte nur durch, die Rettung naht!_ , rief er dem noch unbekanntem Jungen im Geiste zu.   
  
Mit einem Kloß in der Kehle und einem Stein im Magen, suchte Calden die Türschelle und klingelte. Noch immer war ein Hauch von Zweifel in ihm. War es nicht ein Stück weit Wahnsinn, was er hier versuchte? Reichten drei Tage wirklich aus, um die Verantwortung und das Risikos seines Vorhabens voll zu überblicken? Nein, gewiss nicht! Doch Calden blieb nicht viel Zeit. Nicht viel Zeit, bis der Junge seinen ersten Geburtstag feiern würde und auch nicht viel Zeit, um einen Rückzieher zu machen und auf der Schwelle zu disapparieren. Schon zerschnitt das Knarzen einer schweren Tür die vorwinterliche Stille. Es war gleichgültig. Er musste es tun. Für die magische Welt, dem ein neuer Obskurial nur Unheil bringen würde; vor allem aber für den Jungen, für den sein Herz schon jetzt vor Mitleid überquoll; für das arme Kind, das keine Familie und auch keinen Menschen, der seine Magie verstehen würde, mehr hatte und auch ein wenig für sich selbst. Schon einmal hatte er ganz allein einen Jungen großgezogen, dessen Mutter, der er sehr geliebt hatte, vor ihrer Zeit von der Grieselkrätze aus dem Leben gerissen worden war. Manchmal vermisste er auf seine alten Tage diese längst vergangenen Zeiten; vermisste den kleinen Kopf, der sich gähnend an seine Schultern schmiegte und selig einschlief, wenn er vor dem prasselnden Feuer aus Beedles Märchen vorlas; vermisste die Tränchen, die er mit einem Stofftuch trocknete und die Milchfläschchen, die er mit einem Zauber erwärmte; vermisste das Lachen und Singen in seinem so still gewordenem Haus. Auf dem Kiesweg hinter dem Tor näherte sich mit schnellen Schritten eine Frau mit einem gestreiften Kittelkleid. Calden tastete nach seinem Zauberstab. Ein mürrisches Gesicht wandte sich ihm zu. Die Lippen zuckten, er zog die Hand.  
„Was gibt-“  
„-Confundo!“  
Der Blick der Frau wurde unter dem Verwechslungszauber glasig. Einen Augenblick lang starrte sie Löcher in die Luft, ihr Geist ein trüber Nebel, ihre Worte verflogen im Wind, während Calden flüsternd auf sie einsprach. Ein wenig schämte es sich für seine Tat, doch er verdrängte es. Es war eine Notwendigkeit. Endlich ließ er den Zauberstab sinken. Die Frau blinzelte, dann klärte sich ihr Blick.  
„Oliver Riddle“, erklärte er höflich und sah ihr direkt in die Augen, „Ich komme wegen meines Großneffen. Sicher haben Sie meinen Brief erhalten?“  
  
~*~  
  
„Wir haben Sie schon seit Tagen erwartet“, erklärte die Heimleiterin, die Calden nach deren Angestellter einen zweiten Schwung seines Zauberstabs gekostet hatte, als sie ihn durch die Flure des beengten Hauses führte.  
„Ich wäre schon früher gekommen, wenn ich geahnt hätte, welch schlimmes Schicksal meine Nichte ererilt hat“, entgegnete Calden und musterte die sterilen Wände und Zimmerecken, in denen keine Spinnenweben, doch auch keine Kinderzeichnung hing, „Aber das Mädchen hat mir nie geschrieben, dass sie in anderen Umständen ist und mein Bruder sich mir erst auf dem Sterbebett anvertraut“.   
Die Heimleiterin hob einen Wäschekorb auf, der vor einer Zimmertür stand und drückte ihn einem soeben vorbeihuschenden Mädchen in einem Kittelkleid in die Hand.  
„Bringen Sie den in die Wäscherei, Miss Cole", sprach sie mit gesenkter Stimme und wandte sich wieder zu Calden um.   
„Und sie sind sich sicher, dass sie den Jungen mitnehmen wollen?“, fragte sie, ihre Skepsis ein offenes Buch.   
Calden runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso, stimmt etwas mit ihm nicht?“, erwiderte er.   
Sie zuckte mit den Achseln, trat ins Zimmer ein und deutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung, ihr zu folgen.   
„Wie man es nimmt“, erklärte sie, „Manche sagen, er sei ein wahres Biest. Ich weiß es nicht. Bin zu oft mit dem Papierkrieg da drüben beschäftigt. Meine Mädchen kümmern sich hauptsächlich um unsere Zöglinge. Wissen sie, es gibt pflegeleichte und es gibt schwierige Kinder. Und dann gibt es noch solche, die einem wirklich alle Kräfte rauben und nur zu ertragen sind, wenn sie schlafen. Kommen Sie!“  
Calden folgte ihr zögerlich in den Raum. Ein war ein geräumiger Saal, in dem sich im fahlen Licht links und rechts der Wand entlang Gitterbettchen aneinanderreihten und vor dem vorletzten vor dem Fenster stand die Heimleiterin und winkte ihn zu sich heran. Calden trat näher und er wusste nicht, was er mit seinem leicht zu beeindruckenden Gemüt nach ihren Worten unbewusst erwartet hatte. Doch was immer es gewesen sein mochte, seine Fantasie erlebte eine herbe Niederlage. Als Calden seinen Kopf über das Bettchen beugte, fand er darin nichts als ein selig schlafendes, in weiße Tücher gehülltes menschliches Baby. Keine Hörner, kein Fell und keine Tentakeln.  
„Er macht auf mich nicht den Eindruck eines Biestes“, entgegnete er nicht ohne den Unterton von Anklage. Wie konnte man so abfällig über ein Menschenkind sprechen?! Schon jetzt hatte Calden das Baby in sein Herz geschlossen, als er die kleinen Händchen betrachtete, die sich locker in zwei Falten der Bettdecke gruben. Kleine, zarte Hände, die eine große Hand brauchten, die sie sicher und geborgen hielten.   
Die Heimleiterin neben ihm schien die Spitze nicht bemerkt zu haben und lachte auf. „Ja, im Schlaf sind sie alle friedlich. Aber fragen ruhig Miss Cole oder eines meiner anderen Mädchen. Wenn er wach ist, kann es wohl die Hölle mit ihm sein. Er hört auf niemanden, er achtet auf niemanden. Und wenn er gefüttert oder gewickelt wird, dann beißt er wohl und tritt wie der Teufel um sich. Die Erzieherinnen müssen ihn fixieren, um überhaupt ein paar Bissen in ihn hineinzubekommen oder ihm die Windel auszuziehen!“  
Mit den letzten Worten deutete sie auf die Ecken der kleinen Matratze und erst als er ihrem Fingerzeig folgte, entdeckte Calden die kleinen Lederfesseln, die an den Gitterstäben festgemacht waren. Ihm wollte sich der Magen umdrehen. Allein die Vorstellung, ein Baby festzuschnallen, war eine solche Ungeheuerlichkeit, dass ihm schlecht davon wurde. Angewidert wich er zurück.   
„Und, was ist nun? Abgeschreckt?“, fragte die Heimleiterin. Calden sah auf und blickte in ihr ungeduldiges Gesicht. Er brauchte eine Sekunde, doch als er verstand, war seine Antwort klar.   
„Nein, Ich nehme ihn mit!“, erklärte er nachdrücklich und entschlossener als je zuvor, _Außerdem werde ich dir noch einen zweiten Verwechslungszauber verpassen, auf dass in diesem Haus nie wieder Kinder gefesselt werden‘_ , dachte er. Doch das sprach er natürlich nicht aus.   
„Gut, dann kommen Sie in mein Büro, die Papier unterzeichnen. Miss Cole wird seine Sachen zusammenpacken“, erklärte die Heimleiterin kalt.   
Calden nickte stumm; riss seinen Blick von dem schlafenden Säugling fort und machte sich bereit, ihr zu folgen. Seine Hand lag noch auf dem Rand des Gitterbettchen, seinen Oberkörper hatte er bereits umgewandt, da geschah es: Das Baby schlug die Augen auf.   
  
Calden fing den Blick den kleinen Jungen aus dem Augenwinkel. Und für eine Sekunde schien die Welt stillzustehen. Kälte fuhr wie ein Blitz in seine Glieder und sein Mund stand offen. Alle Babys, die er bis jetzt gesehen hatte, besaßen einen hellblauen Silberblick. Doch in diesem Moment blickte Calden in ein tiefes, undurchdringliches Schwarzbraun, fast als ob die Seele dieses Kindes sind verschleiere, wenn sie denn überhaupt gab. Dann aber als sein Verstand zurückkehrte, schüttelte er sich und streifte seine Gedanken ab wie sein Nachthemd. Es war nur ein kleiner Junge. Ein armer, kleiner Junge, der in unglückliche Verhältnisse geboren worden war. Ein Junge, der Schutz und Liebe brauchte und er würde ihn zu seinem Sohn machen und ihm alles geben, was das Schicksal ihm verwehrt hatte! Entschlossen durchmaß Calden das Zimmer, um seine Unterschrift auf ein Muggeldokument zu setzen, das er in einem unbemerkten Moment verhexen würde.   
  
Die dunklen Augen aber blickten ihm hinterher, wie sie nie jemanden hinterher gesehen hatten und vielleicht zum allerersten Mal in ihrem jungen Leben fiel ein Hauch von Licht in sie


End file.
